This invention relates to an intake and exhaust system principally for reciprocating piston internal combustion engines.
Natural laws of flow dynamics govern the Volumetric Efficiency (VE) of any engine at a particular RPM. Intake manifold efficiency, valve and port size, camshaft valve timing and exhaust manifold configurations are a few of the more readily identifiable factors affecting VE. However there is a "ram" effect inherent in all engines that helps improve VE, in the same way a supercharger increases horsepower.
The object of this invention is to provide improvements in three major factors being the intake system, exhaust system and camshaft valve timing ultimately to function as a unit which may be referred to as the Inertia-Supercharging & Superscavenging Process (ISSP) system.
The concept of the ISSP system is to produce over the entire RPM range of any engine a substantially greater than conventional amount of atmospheric pressure differential within the cylinders through both ISSP intake and exhaust systems. The above causes the outside atmospheric pressure through the ISSP intake system to force a substantially greater than conventional amount of air mass into the substantially lower than conventional cylinder pressures on the intake and compression strokes, thereby producing higher than conventional cylinder pressures on the combustion stroke. The latter facilitates forcing of a substantially greater than conventional amount of gas column flow through a self extracting ISSP exhaust system, which in turn produces a lower than conventional pressure environment behind the gas column flow thus contributing to producing substantially lower than conventional cylinder pressures on the exhaust stroke. In this manner cylinder pressures are lowered even further for the next intake stroke cycle. By using the aspects of the present invention independently or in combination, it is possible to substantially increase Volumetric Efficiency and to torque levels and substantially reduce fuel consumption over substantially the entire RPM range of any engine. The invention this provides an alternative to previous conventional systems designed to produce performance with economy.